left4deadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Safe Room Wiki:Rules
by these rules as they are OFFICIAL Characters *Do not make a canon character and put them in a situation after their canon appearances. *Nicknames and titles/ranks for a character can’t be used as an article’s name, always use their proper names. *Short character pages should be moved to their relevant articles, if they belong to a higher organization move it there, otherwise the article will be marked as a stub, and if left as a stub for more than a week, it will be deleted. *Don't make one-dimensional characters, they're boring. Good characters will have flaws and habits and so much more. *''No ripoffs of the main characters in EITHER of the L4D games.'' Role-playing *Remember that when taking part in an RP, you should act as a character, not a player. If your character shouldn't know something but you do, don't have them talk about it or act on it. General Article Rules *Canon facts must ALWAYS be adhered to. *If you are presented with valid facts/points contradicting something in your article, you MUST change the section in question, if you refuse then an administrator will warn you, if you refuse further then the article will be changed for you. *Articles should not be based on any anime, television shows or other media (movies, games, books). Your article should be your own idea. You may take influences, or make references in your articles, but if they are obviously based on other media, they have no place here. *Super soldier projects are NOT allowed. *We do not censor any racist or "offensive" topics in articles, you are free to add any such content to your articles. *An article containing only an infobox and no real content will be given two days to add at least a paragraph of content before it is deleted. *Always, always, always ask the author before using someone else's fanon in your work. This is common courtesy. *Don't make a large militarized faction. It may seem like a cool concept, but we know from experience that it only ends in cock-dangling matches. Behavior (These are guidelines for how to conduct yourself) *When presented with evidence that contradicts something in your article you SHOULD NOT immediately become hostile to those who present it to you. It would be beneficial to discuss it with them, calmly, then change the respective section if they turn out to be correct. *If a lot of your articles are continually criticized (constructively) then do not assume everyone is out to get you, you should contemplate that maybe your articles are the problem rather then everyone else. *If there is a problem with a certain member, or an article, CONTACT AN ADMINISTRATOR. Do not do anything rash, you might end up getting yourself banned. *Do not, I repeat, DO NOT ever vandalize someone's user page without their permission, this will result in an immediate ban. *If a member is banned and asks you to submit an edit you are NOT allowed to submit it, doing so will earn you a 3-day ban. *Before making edits: Discuss it on the article's talk page. Constructive criticism should always be accepted and given, but rather then changing the content yourself you should discuss it on the talk-page with the author. This rule does not apply to spelling/grammar checks. *This rule is very important: ASSUME GOOD FAITH. Do no assume that someone who is editing your page is doing so in a negative way, if you do not like what he/she has done on your article then simply remove it and leave a message on his/her talk-page. *When you encounter a "troll" (someone who creates articles/makes comments with the intention of getting a negative reaction), simply report it to Teh Krush or Run4urLife!. An example could be Composite 4. Do not engage in a discussion with the troll because then your just giving him/her what she/he wants. *We treat all members equal. It is inevitable that young children and people with mental disabilities will join the wiki but this does no exempt them from any rule, they are held to the same standards as all other members. Having a disability does not give anyone the right to make a bad quality article on here. Rules